


Jumpscares, Blood, and Cheap Monsters

by Plagg



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, pls be gentle with him, yuri is a big baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: Yuri would never admit that he was scared. Especially to Yuuri and Viktor! At least Yuuri thought he was cute?





	

Yuri could hear shrill screams every few minutes.  Additional sounds of chomping and weird goopy-ness were what made him get up and investigate, which was how he found Yuuri in front of a TV.

“What are you _watching_?” Yuri asked, arms crossed over his baggy gray nightshirt. 

Yuuri turned around, surprised look on his face.  “Oh, Yuri!”  He grabbed the remote and turned down the volume before turning back to Yuri.  “Sorry if I woke you up,” he said, rubbing the back of his head.

“Yeah, yeah, you didn’t answer me.  What are you watching?”  Yuri repeated, leaning against the wall.

“It’s _Terror Night 2_ ,” Yuuri answered, holding up the box. 

Yuri stepped closer, taking the box and scanning it over.  He wasn’t the best at reading Japanese, but he was able to make out certain bits and pieces that basically added up to _awesome scary movie – watch it right now!!!_   And he planned to do just that. 

“This movie is Mature…are you sure you can handle that kind of thing?” Yuuri asked, which _how dare he_ , for one thing.  Of _course_ Yuri could handle it!  Horror movies were just jumpscares, blood, and cheap monsters.

So, Yuri flopped down on the floor with a huff, crossing his arms over his knees in a pout.

* * *

 

That movie was not just jumpscares, blood, and cheap monsters.  Oh no.  It was creepy, slow, and the monster was so _realistic._   It pulsed and bled with every breath it exhaled.  Yuri thought he would puke just looking at the thing.  Nothing good seemed to happen for the characters, like at all.  The dumb one didn’t miraculously save the day, and the hero didn’t even _live_.  He died in the last few minutes!

Yuuri switched off the TV, plunging the two into darkness.  He turned on the flashlight on his phone, and Yuri could see him stretching.  “Well, bedtime!” Yuuri exclaimed quietly.  “We have training tomorrow; don’t want to be tired!”

“R…right…” Yuri managed to squeak out as he stood up.

Yuuri paused, scanning over the other boy.  “Are you OK, Yuri?”

“Of course I am!” Yuri snapped.  “I’m not a baby, that was nothing!”  He ran off, immediately missing the presence of someone else with him. 

* * *

 

At practice the next day, Yuri was practically dead on his feet – er, skates.  He made simple mistakes and fell on his butt too many times to count.  He didn’t exactly get much sleep for fear he’d be eaten by a horrifying pulsating monster with a snot problem. 

The rough day didn’t go unnoticed, either.  Both Viktor and Yuuri watched him fail, yawn, and nod off. 

“What’s wrong with Yuri?” Viktor asked eventually, internally cringing when the poor boy ate ice.

“We watched a horror movie last night, but he kept saying he was fine and not scared…” Yuuri explained.  “Then he said he ‘wasn’t a baby’, so maybe he just didn’t want to look childish?”

Viktor nodded, a little idea forming in his head.  He loved messing with his cute little Yuris!

“Why don’t you go try to help him?” Viktor said, nudging Yuuri with his elbow.  Yuuri skated on out and reached out a hand to help Yuri up, though he was rejected quite loudly.

“I’m fine!  I can get up, stop trying to help me!” Yuri insisted, skidding around until he was on his feet properly.  “Told you,” he said with a smirk. 

Yuuri couldn’t help but giggle.  Yuri could be so adorable sometimes.  “How about you take a break, maybe a power nap?” Yuuri suggested, holding a hand out once again.

Yuri glared at the palm, debating what to do.  First option – take Yuuri’s hand, possibly die via blush, but also he’d be holding his crush’s hand.  Second option – don’t take his hand and stomp away, possibly stumble in his tiredness, and then fall on his face again.  Well.  With those options.

Viktor grinned manically when he saw Yuuri leading Yuri off the ice.  He could almost feel the heat coming off of Yuri from where he stood!  Now to put his little idea into action…

* * *

 

“You really should’ve told me that movie scared you, Yuri,” Yuuri fussed.  He tossed a water bottle at the boy, who pouted from where he sat.  Yuri picked at his socks and refused to make eye contact with Yuuri, still busy trying to dissipate his blush.

“It didn’t scare me that bad…” Yuri mumbled.

“Then how come you’re so tired and jumpy today?” Yuuri asked, smirking when he received a glare.  He knew Yuri couldn’t argue, but it seemed the boy wasn’t going to admit that he was scared. 

“Horror movies don’t get to me!” Yuri yelled, hopping up to get in Yuuri’s face.

“ _Boo!_ ”  came from behind.

Yuri screeched and dove for Yuuri’s side, snatching his hand and practically hiding behind Yuuri.  In front of them stood Viktor in a scary mask, not that Yuri seemed to recognize him.  All he seemed to be able to recognize was screaming, which he was very good at.  He strangled Yuuri’s hand and crouched behind him, desperate to keep distance from the ‘creature’ in front of them.

“Y-Yuuri do something!” he cried.

“Hey, hey, calm down!” Yuuri spun around and bent down to comfort the teen.  He turned his head to look at Viktor, who had since taken off the mask and just stood there giggling like a mad man.  “Just look up at the ‘monster’, Yuri,” he deadpanned, not bothering to look at Yuri. 

Yuri looked up, and immediately felt his face heat up.  Said heat propelled him off the floor, and he was in Viktor’s face yelling at him.  “You jerk!  You idiot!  Why would you _do_ that?!”

“Just having a little fun,” Viktor reasoned, innocent smile on his face.  “Scaring you seemed like a nice little game!”

Yuri froze and shrank in on himself, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  “I wasn’t scared…” he grumbled, kicking at the floor.

Which is when Yuuri burst out laughing.  “I-if you weren’t scared, why did you grab my hand?”

“I didn’t grab your hand, idiot!” Yuri exclaimed.  He grit his teeth and set his glare, ready to break a nose if he felt like it.

“Yuri, you’re still holding my hand,” Yuuri said sweetly, swinging their arms.  Yuri looked down, face growing hot once again.  He snatched his hand away and jammed it under his armpit, refusing to make eye contact with Yuuri.

“How cute, Yuri has a little crush it seems!” Viktor cooed happily.

“SHUT UP, NO I DON’T!” Yuri yelled loudly, practically making the room shake.  He didn’t need Viktor outing him on that!  How did he even _know_?!  Lucky for him, Viktor left (not without some choice teasing words as he left, of course).  Unluckily, that meant he was left alone with Yuuri.  “I don’t have a crush on you!” he shouted once more, a bit more quietly this time.

“Whatever you say, Yuri,” was all Yuuri said.  He smiled sweetly and placed a kiss on Yuri’s cheek before walking back out to the ice. 

Yuri waited until he was gone before kicking some lockers and jumping around, doing basically anything he could to replace the butterflies in his tummy with the calm, coolness he used to have.  Real fear was nothing like jumpscares, blood, and cheap monsters.  Real fear was your crush figuring you out while you were clueless to their feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing is ruining me. I need more. It's almost midnight.


End file.
